Fight for Two
by Blacksharingan03
Summary: Meet Sasuke and Sakura, two high school students who are pulled into a battle that is centuries old. With the power of twin katanas, can they defeat their enemy and not kill each other in the process? AU sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story ever, so if you like it cool and if you don't then oh well.

Full Summery:

There is a legend of two warriors whose power was sought out by both the forces of good and evil. Their great power was given to them through twin Katanas, one of fire and one of ice. Thankfully, both of these people decided to fight for the sake of good. During the final climactic battle both of these warriors were killed and their swords were sealed away. Now almost 500 years later, two unlikely teens must band together to stop the newly resurrected evil that their predecessors fought so hard to destroy. But how can two very different people learn to work together? Find out for yourself.

Disclamer: I DO NOT own Naruto! Just this plot.

Tokyo is supposed to be a very peaceful place right?

"Holy crap! Incoming!" A pink haired girl screamed as she flew down the street on her bike. This is Haruno Sakura, the scatter-brained 17 year old girl who most people know by her nickname, 'Forehead'. She is a junior in high school and isn't what people would call popular, considering that the schools biggest bitch and prep hates her. But it's fine because she has great friends.

Sakura came to a stop at the entrance to a small café. She walked in and spotted two girls sitting in the back. Smiling, she walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey Hina, Ten. What's up?"

The two said girls smiled back at their friend. "Not much, Sak. We were waiting for you, what took ya?" said a girl with chocolate brown hair pulled up into two buns. This was TenTen, one of Sakura's best friends. She is also the team captain of the girl's soccer team at Konoha High.

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I kind of got stuck in traffic…" TenTen raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Uh huh. You got stuck in traffic on your BIKE…right." Sakura glared at her and pointed an accusing finger. "You don't have to ride a bike because you have a car so it's easy for you to criticize."

"Yeah, but if I had to ride a bike I would do it faster than you…"

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

The other occupant of the table, who had yet to say a thing decided to make a statement at that very moment. "Um, guys….I think you should stop now. People are looking at us like we're crazy."

This snapped the two out of their stupor quicker than lightning. The shy girl is Hyuuga Hinata, long time friend of both Sakura and TenTen. She became the soccer team manager to be closer to her friends.

TenTen gave a triumphant smirk. "Well, since Hina wants to intervene. Who do you think could get here faster on a bike? It's defiantly me right?"

Sakura stifled a snort. "Ha! Right! It's me, right Hina?" The said girl fidgeted in her seat under the intense gaze of her friends. "Um…well…"

To impatient to wait for the answer TenTen sighed. "Forget it, it doesn't really matter anyway. So, I heard there is going to be a new student coming tomorrow."

Both of the other girls turned their heads.

"I hope it's not some preppy freak who will hand out with Ino." Sakura wasn't the biggest fan of the group known as the 'Preps'. TenTen shook her head. "I heard it was a guy, but I don't know what he's like."

Hinata smiled. "Maybe he will be different from all of the other guys and actually like us." Sakura shrugged. "Yeah maybe, but he could also be an evil demon from hell!" And that got her a smack over the head from none other than the great TenTen. "He's not going to be an evil demon. You really need to see a doctor Sak…"

Sakura grinned." That I know too well." TenTen and Hinata both sighed and shook their heads. TenTen yawned and started to get up. "Ok. I think I should head home now. I still have to finish my homework….damn Algebra." She got up and waved to her friends. "See ya both later!" Sakura waved back. "See ya Ten!"

Sakura turned her attention to Hinata. "So, has anything happened with you and Naruto yet?" She grinned.

Hinata blushed and twirled her fingers in embarrassment. "Well, I uh…nothing has really happened." Sakura sighed. "Really, when will you tell him you like him? It's not like he will ever figure it out himself. He's too much of an idiot." Hinata blushed again. "He's not an idiot; he's just a little slow." Suppressing a giggle, Sakura stood up. "Yeah, sure Hina. He's _just_ a little slow. Anyway, I think I should head home too. You know how my mom gets when I'm not home at just the right time."

Hinata nodded and stood up herself. "Yeah I know, she's kind of paranoid. I guess I'll go home too." She said with disappointment in her voice. Sakura frowned. "Sorry that I can't stay longer Hina. I know the three of us don't get to spend that much time together anymore." Her eyes brightened and she smiled. "Hey I have an idea, why don't you go see if Neji will go to dinner with you or something. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, considering he's your cousin and all." Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like It would be fun. Maybe you, TenTen and I can go see a movie or something this weekend." They both walked out and Sakura got on her bike. "We'll have to do that Hina." She mounted her bike and got ready to head off. "I'll see ya tomorrow then. Bye!"

"Bye!" Hinata said as she waved at the disappearing form of her pink haired friend.

Sakura rode down the street on her bike, heading for home.

'_I really hope that the new student will be nice, and not become another one of Ino's lackeys'_ she shook off the thought as she arrived at her home. After parking her bike she walked in, seeing her mother sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey mom, I'm home. I'm going to go to bed ok." Sakura's mother nodded and wished her a good night before going back to her TV show. Sakura walked up the stairs to her room and flopped herself down on her hot pink comforter. _'I wish we could all spend more time together, and I wish that the new student will be our friend.'_ With that last though, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

In another part of Tokyo a raven haired teen sat on his bed while a boy the same age with striking blond hair was annoying him to death.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "For the last time Naruto, I don't care about your ramen obsession, nor do I care about any of your weird friends."

The boy called naruto pouted on the floor. "Oh come on Sasuke-teme! Your gonna love my friends! There is Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, they are both cousins. Then there is Shikamaru the lazy idiot, TenTen the sports freak that Neji likes, Oh and Sakura-chan! You will really like her, maybe she can snap you out of your ice box attitude."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond boy's enthusiasm. "I really could care less Naruto, and what makes you think I would like this Sakura girl?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at sasuke. "Because she is awesome! And she's really different just like you."

Sasuke raised a brow. "What make's you think she's any different from any other girls that see me." He closed his eyes and scoffed. "She will probably start blushing and asking me out on a date as soon as she sees me."

Naruto shook his head. "Not all girls just want to go out with you sasuke. Besides, Sakura isn't that type of girl." Sasuke seemed skeptical about Naruto's confidence. He sighed for about the hundredth time that night. "I hope your right Naruto." He looked out his window to see the sky littered with stars. _'I really hope your right…'_

To Be Continued…

This is the end of the first chapter.(duh) Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'd really apriciate any constuctive criticism that you could give me. I'd also like to know if you think this story sucks and think I shout delete it right now and never right another story in my life. Everything in apriciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight for Two**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As the sun rose high into the sky one pink haired girl still slept….until the dreaded alarm clock decided to make itself known.

"Hello Tokyo! It's a beautiful day today and-"

CRASH!

Well so much for the alarm clock…

Sakura sat up in her bed and yawned, slightly annoyed that the stupid alarm clock had woken her up from her wonderful dream that involved Ino and a pair of scissors. She looked at the smoking pile of mechanics lying on the floor. _'Great, now I have to get another one. That's the third one this week.'_ She thought even more annoyance evident in her half lidded eyes. Shaking her head she slowly made her way out of the warmth of her bed and onto the cold wood flooring. Walking to her closet she picked out her school uniform consisting of a white blouse and dark blue skirt. With that done she walking into the bathroom and started the shower, sighing again. This was going to be a hellish day….

* * *

On the other side of life the raven haired male awoke as soon as the sun started to rise, only to see the Naruto asleep on the floor. Rolling his jet black eyes he got up and on his way to the door kicked Naruto in the butt. This of course, sent him flying into a wall.

"What the hell was that for you Teme!" Naruto glared the best he could considering he had just been woken up in a very painful way.

"Hn…You were in my way." replied sasuke with his usual calm.

Naruto glare turned into a giant grin. "Hey Teme guess what today is!" Sasuke stared indifferently at his blond haired friend. "The day you use your usual stupid ways to force me to meet all of your friends."

Naruto's grin widened even more, if it was even possible. "You're pretty smart teme! Today is the day that-" naruto stopped mid sentence and glared again. "Hey! I'm not stupid teme!"

Ignoring the blond sasuke opened the door and stepped out to be met with silence. Walking down the stairs he could clearly hear that someone was in the kitchen. Sure enough, when he turned the corner and stepped into the doorway, he could see his brother Itachi eating pancakes. Itachi smirked at him. "Finally up are you little bro. Took you long enough."

Sasuke walked silently over to the table and sat down across from Itachi. "It's not my fault that the dobe decided to stay over last night. Not only that, but he kept me up half the night with his blabbing and then the other half of the night with his snoring."

Itachi, failing to hold in a laugh, almost spit out the pancakes in his mouth. He swallowed and laughed hard, at the same time annoying the crap out of sasuke.

"You don't have to laugh you know."

Itachi straitened himself out and smirked at him. "But it's just so funny! You really should invest in some ear plugs, they work wonders for me." He finished his pancakes and put the dirty dishes in the sink. "Anyway, Naruto aside, today is your first day at Konoha High isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, and Naruto wants me to meet all of his friends too."

"Sounds to me like we need to throw a party!" Itachi replies with excitement in his voice.

"No freaking way are you throwing a party. Even if mom and dad aren't here to stop you don't you think that you would be in even bigger trouble if they got a call from the cops again?" Sasuke knew about his brother's tendency to throw wild parties. Which normally ended up with their parents being called from the police station to be informed that their oldest son had been caught with alcohol. He was still underage after all.

"Oh come on Sasuke! You never let me have any fun…" Itachi looked a little depressed at the thought that he wouldn't be able to have his party.

Sasuke got up and headed out the door. "You don't need a party Itachi. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for my crappy first day at my new school." Not waiting for his brother to reply, Sasuke made his way up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

Sakura came up to the school on her bike. Parking it and chaining it to a rail she walked inside and went to her locker. While she was opening her locker she heard a familiar yell. Turning around she saw Tenten and Hinata walking up to her.

She smiled. "Hey you guys! What's up?"

Tenten gave her own smile and leaned up against the locker next to sakura's.

"Nothing much just waiting for you, right hina?" The said girl shook her head and smiled a cute smile.

Tenten nudged sakura with her elbow. "So have you seen anyone you think is new yet?"

Shaking her head sakura closed her locker and put her books in her bag. "Nope, nobody. But then again I haven't really been looking."

Tenten smacked a hand to her head. "You need to keep on the lookout sak! I want to know who this person is when they finally show up."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter so much anyway? We have a lot of new kids during the school year and you never care, so why is this person any different?"

Before Tenten could answer her question Hinata beat her to it.

"Naruto-kun knows the new person." She said blushing at the mention of naruto.

"Really now? What did Naruto say about this person?" Sakura asked, now a little curious herself.

Hinata blushed again. "He didn't say much; just that one of his friends from the last school that he went to was transferring to this school. He didn't even say if it was a guy or a girl…"

Sensing the uneasiness in her friend's voice sakura put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure that even if it is a girl, Naruto will still like you better. So don't worry about it Hina."

Tenten nodded and put her own hand on Hinata's other shoulder. "She's right Hina. Naruto may be dense and not realize that you like him right now, but I'm sure he will come around sooner or later."

Hinata smiled and nodded happily. "You guys are right. I won't let it get to me."

"Atta girl Hina!" Sakura and Tenten both grinned at their white eyed friend.

They heard a bell and saw some students walking toward their various classes.

"Come on girls. We need to get to class, even though Kakashi-sensei is always late doesn't mean we have to be." The three of them walked down the hall and into a classroom.

* * *

"Hurry up teme! We're gonna be late!" Naruto wailed as they got out of sasuke's black firebird. He ran toward the doors not bothering to wait for sasuke.

"I'm coming you stupid dobe!" Sasuke too started to run.

They both ran through the slowly dispersing crowds in the hallways and made for the door marked with the name 'Kakashi'. The next bell rang as they both put one foot in the door.

"Made it!" Naruto shouted extremely loudly.

"Not quite I'm afraid." A voice blurted out from their right.

"Come on Kaka-sensei! We both hade one foot in the door when the bell rang! That has got to count for something!" Naruto puffed out his lower lip in an attempt to win the teacher over.

"It does mean something Naruto. It means that you were almost on time." Kakashi then noticed the dark haired boy standing behind the loudmouthed blond.

"And you are?", His lone black eye shining with curiosity.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He made no attempt to say anything else, still standing in the same spot.

Kakashi nodded. "Oh you must be the new student that I was told about."

The class that had previously been ignoring the entire exchange went silent, looking the dark haired boy before them up and down.

From the back of the room a pink haired girl stared with astonishment at the boy standing by Kakashi's desk.

'_He's the new student?'_

* * *

Yay! My second chapter is finished! I decided to write another chapter this soon because I didn't think that the first one was interesting enough for people that actually read it to want to read the next one. I'd like to thank byakugan-master93 for the great review. It felt really good to hear that you liked my writing.

Anyway, I love reviews so if you want another chapter leave one. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Fight for Two

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto

Chapter Three

The silence that crept over the class was interrupted when a cough was heard.

Kakashi stood up from his desk and walked over to sasuke, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Now class, this is your new classmate Uchiha Sasuke, so treat him well." He eyed a group of giggling girls in the back. "And let's try not to scare him off."

Sakura gave a small laugh and turned to Tenten. "So that's the new guy Ten, are you happy now?"

Tenten grinned at her. "I was just wondering who it was." She took another look up at him. "I can't believe that Naruto is friends with that guy though. He seems a little cold."

Sakura nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah, but if Naruto likes him then I guess we will too." She smiled and waved at Naruto.

Naruto noticed the three of them in the back and waved back.

"Hey Kaka-sensei, can sasuke come sit with us?" he asked with a small smile on his fox-like face.

The grey haired teacher looked from naruto to sasuke, then to the three girls.

"Yeah, I guess that would be ok. Just-"

"Yes! C'mon teme!" Naruto quickly latched himself to the unexpecting sasuke and dragged him across the room. Sitting in his own seat next to Hinata, Naruto pointed to the only empty seat, which was right next to sakura.

Sasuke muttered incoherently under his breath and sat down next to her. _'Great. Now I have to sit next to some weird girl.'_

Sakura turned to him and smiled. "Hey I'm Sakura nice to meet you."

He gave a really small nod, one that was almost non existent.

"Hn."

Sakura gave him a puzzled look.

"What exactly does 'hn' mean?'

"Hn."

"Yes?"

"Hn."

"No?"

"Hn."

She gave a frustrated sigh and slammed her head on her desk. "Oh forget it. I give up."

Sasuke smirked, satisfied with his victory over his new seat mate. _'This is that girl sakura that Naruto has been babbling about non stop.' _He looked from the pink girl to Naruto who, from what sasuke could tell, was trying to flirt with the girl next to him. _'And that must be Hinata.'_

He looked back to sakura and his smirk widened. _'Seems like I'm going to like this school.'_

The rest of the day passed without much commotion. Sasuke discovered that his locker was five down from Sakura's, and that he had three of his classes besides Advisory with her. Which enabled him to get to know her better.

When the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Sasuke waited outside the doors for Naruto.

Why did he have to drive the dobe home again?

Before he could answer his own question Naruto bounded through the doors with Hinata and Sakura following behind him.

"So why can't Tenten come?" Naruto asked, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to see one of his best friends.

"She had to go home and help her mom with some shopping, so she couldn't come. I think Neji is coming though." Hinata explained to him as Sakura walked over to sasuke.

Sakura stood in front of sasuke who was leaning on his car coolly.

"Are you going to come with us sasuke?'

His brows knitted together. "Where?"

"Oh Naruto didn't tell you did he? Well we all go out to eat after school sometimes and we decided to go today." She gave Naruto a 'you idiot' look and turned her attention back to the brooding sasuke. "Anyway, you can come with us if you want too."

Sasuke snorted. "I kind of have to, Naruto didn't drive himself to school." He glared at Naruto.

The blond scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that. You don't mind taking us do you teme?"

Rolling his eyes at the profound nickname sasuke unlocked the car door.

"I guess I could, just this once."

To Be Continued???

* * *

I don't really have a lot of time to write anymore, and since I only get a few reviews I don't even know if people like this story. I will do one more chapter.(and I promise it will be longer than all of the previous ones) After that I don't know, it just depends on if you all that actually read this can give me a good reason to continue it. Anyway, until next time.

Blacksharingan03


End file.
